Inuyasha: the Drama
by piffluvsu
Summary: basically Inuyasha in a Soap Oprah....with your director, Naraku, some very tragic lawn mower accidents, and a couple of crazy hit-men [chapter 8 up!]
1. The Baby

Woot! I'm back!! Anyway, sorry if this is kinda....erm.....screwed up....it IS a soap, though....sorta....

* * *

Oy Ashley thanks SOOOO much for the idea!! _all hail Ashley_ HAIL I SAY!!! huzzah 

_Inuyasha: The Musica—uh...Drama..... _

_Chapter 1: The baby _

* * *

> Naraku- "CUT!!!"

> Inuyasha- "But I still haven't told Kagome about mine and Kikyo's child!!!"  
  
Kikyo- "WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Or was it the other way around....?"  
  
Naraku- "Hey...I like that....stick with it Inuyasha!! Ok, Inuyasha: the Drama take 12! ACTION!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome, I have to tell you something."  
  
Kagome- "What is it, my love?"  
  
Inuyasha- "I'm pregnant."  
  
All- Blank stares  
  
Kagome- "Uh...you are a guy, right?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Huh? What do you mean by that!?"  
  
Kagome- "Uh....didn't I already talk to you about where babies come from?"  
  
Inuyasha- "So what if I want to have a baby and make it all pretty!? It that so wrong!?" He sits down and begins to sob.  
  
Naraku-"This is great!! I haven't gotten anything this interesting from you guys all week!!"  
  
Kagome- "You're not filming this, are you?"  
  
Naraku- "Of course not—"  
  
Kagome- "Ok, g—"  
  
Naraku- "A director never films his own movies!! I'm just here to take up space!"
> 
> Miroku- "Hey in my contract it said that I'd be in this. I haven't done anything except stand in front of you wearing spandex since we started this movie!!"  
  
Sango- "You know you like it, Miroku!"  
  
Kagura- "Or maybe it's just you that likes it, Sango!" She starts to laugh.  
  
Sango- "I'll KILL YOU WENCH!!!" She gets on the phone with her agent. "Hey, yeah can you get me the number of that hitman, oh, what was his name? Tim?" She stops to listen to her agent on the other line. "Oh, Benny!! Call him up and give him a picture of Kagura." She hangs up and looks around. "Why are you all staring at me? YOU HEARD NOTHING!!! NOTHING I SAY!!!!"  
  
Shippou- "Hey when can I do my death scene? I've been practicing all day!" He throws a feather boa around his neck. "I also want some candy. ADULT candy, as I am an adult."  
  
Kagome- "Uh, Shippou? You're 7."  
  
Shippou- "SO WHAT!? I'm a star!!! I can be an adult all I want!! So there!! NYAH NYAH NYAH!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru- "You dolt!!! You stole my boa!!" He grabs it away from Shippou and goes back to his corner. "It's mine...my pwecioussssssss....."
> 
> * * *

Alright, that's all for now! I'm not sure if I want to continue this, but I might just for the hell of it....I have too much free time... and yeah...I told you it would be kinda off...

And, as always, REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!! not like it does or anything....¬¬  
  
Ja matta!!

_Jenna/mika/jonnass_


	2. Kill the Director!

Just remember that I'm making this up as I go, the story has no plot, and I'm going on 3 hours of sleep.  
  
_Inuyasha: The Drama_ (not musical...that's next week's story)

_Chapter 2: Kill the Director!_

* * *

Naraku- "Why do I put myself through all this? WHY!?" He sits down and cries. "No one will like my masterpiece, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He starts pointing at everyone.  
  
Miroku- "Hey, you're not gonna kill yourself, are you?"  
  
Naraku- "I might...."  
  
Everyone crowds up around him and Sesshoumaru hands him some rope and Sango starts to film. Naraku looks around at all the expecting faces.  
  
Sango- "Come on, Naraku!! This'll be way better than our movie!!" she starts zooming in and out with the camera.  
  
Naraku- "If that's what you want, NEVER!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!" He stands up and sits in his chair. "Miroku, stand over there...yeah, that's it..." Miroku starts to blush and Inuyasha laughs.  
  
Inuyasha- "See, Kagome!? I'm not the gayest one here!" He smiles proudly.  
  
Miroku- "Just because you have a fat ass..."  
  
Inuyasha- "I AM NOT FAT!!! I'm THIN!! THIN I SAY!! You're ugly, Miroku!! Nyah nyah nyah!!!" He stomps off.  
  
Kagome- "See what you did, Miroku? Just because Inuyasha still has some baby fat doesn't mean you can make fun of him!"  
  
Inuyasha- "I HEARD THAT, KAGOME!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru squeals- "Oooh! We can have a beauty contest!! I'll judge since I'm prettier than all of you!"  
  
Jenna- "This'll be perfect for my next chapter!!"  
  
Naraku- "Who are you?"  
  
Jenna- "Luke, I am your father." 

Naraku- "How did you know my real name is Luke!?"  
  
Jenna: "It is?"  
  
Naraku: "Daddy!!!"  
  
Jenna: "WAHHHHH!!!!!!!" She runs back to the seat of her trusty computer.  
  
Naraku: "Bye, Daddy!"  
  
Inuyasha: "And you guys say I'm weird..."

* * *

Next chapter: _The pageant_ (maybe)  
  
wow...this chapter's kinda short...

Jojoblonde: swirly bow I don't know if he did or not...that'll make an interesting chapter, though....  
  
Fairyfurby: ah thank you!  
  
Ja matta!!

_Jenna/mika/jonnass_


	3. The Pageant

_**Inuyasha: the Drama**_

Chapter 3: _The Pageant_

Again keep in mind that I have a twisted sense of humor, it's 2 in the morning, and my butt hurts. Oh, mumble and I don't own Inuyasha....or Sesshoumaru....anything else...EXCEPT FOR MY SESSHOUMARU PICTURES!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE 'EM AWAY FROM MEEEE!!! MWAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Hmm...I hope this won't disrupt my plan for world domination....¬ ¬ you heard nothing

* * *

Sesshoumaru: "Come on!! I wanna judge the beauty contest!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "You can't!! You're gonna pick on me 'cause I'm your brother!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "And that's bad?"  
  
Sango: "Uh... why don't you, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku enter it and Kagome and I will judge."  
  
Kagome: "Yeah!"  
  
Kikyo: "Are you saying that I'm not pretty enough to be in it!?"  
  
Kagome: "No.... Hey!! Are you saying that _I'm_ too ugly to be in it!?" she yells at Sango.  
  
Sango: "Yes."  
  
Kikyo: "Oh. Ok."  
  
Kagome: "Works for me."  
  
Sango: "Alright..."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "But I wanna be a judge!! I already know I'm the prettiest!!"  
  
Kikyo: "He does have a point..."  
  
Kagura: "But it wouldn't be fair to the others if we just decide now!"  
  
Kagome: "You just wanna see him in a Speedo!!"  
  
Kagura: "....So?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I wanna see me in a Speedo, too!!"  
  
Everyone stares at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What?"  
  
Kagura: "Well, on to the swimsuit competition!!" She smiles madly at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru: "Sorry Kagura, but I only have a one true love."  
  
Everyone: "WHAT!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What?"  
  
Inuyasha: "You do not!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Do so!  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
Naraku: "Who is it!?" he says protectively. TOO protectively.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Who is what?" He looks around. "WHERE AM I!?!?!? DADDY SAVE ME FROM THE CRAZY PEOPLES!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I don't know you....."

* * *

_Next time_: ...uh...I have no idea...feel free to give me some!  
  
I updated! Huzzah!! Alrighty, Now you go review like mad and send it to all your friends who are gonna review as well! insert crazy smiley  
  
Punkangel0: my thanks!  
  
Lex: Wow....someone I don't know telling me to write...that's always good! Arogatou gosimasu(or however u spell it)!  
  
Jojoblonde: I feel so loved!! Wahahahaha you hear that, ma!? I'm a genious!! My crazy friend said so!! ...sry...I couldn't resist!   
  
Zul'jin: Ehh, but if I changed their names it wouldn't really be an Inuyasha fic....heh...Stafonzo's an awesome name....OY NEW IMAGINARY FRIENDS!!!! YES!!!  
  
Ja matta!!  
  
_Jenna/mika/jonnass_


	4. Lithp

_Inuyasha: The Drama _(I wanna see the musical)  
  
_Chapter: Lithp_  
  
Keep in mind that I'm hyper, I've been listening to really random anime music for the past hour, and I'm obsessed w/ Sesshoumaru.... HE'S gonna be MY BISHOUNEN!!! WAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! Oh...and I don't own Inuyasha or any of his little friends...or anyone else...yet....

* * *

_Last time:  
  
You can read it.... I'm too lazy to copy and paste it here  
_

> Sesshoumaru: "Why do you all want to know who my one true love is!?"  
  
Naraku: "So I can use it against you in later episodes of _Inuyasha: The Drama_."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Oooh...." He pauses to think a moment. "Can we still have the beauty contest?"  
  
Kagome: "No!!! Kagura's scary when she's peeping on you!"  
  
Kagura starts to blush "I don't peep!!! I spy!" James Bond theme music starts to play and Kagura runs around doing spy flips and rolls.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I feel so violated!!"  
  
Sango: "I was wondering why that Benny guy hasn't killed her yet..."  
  
Miroku: "Can I please get out of this spandex?"  
  
Naraku squeals happily. "Tee hee hee!! You don't have to wear anything!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I thought what we had was special!"  
  
Kikyo: "That's such a lame line!! Everyone uses it in their fanfics!"  
  
Jenna: "So what!? I'll be lame all I want!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "If you're writing this, why don't you just take Kikyo's comment out?"  
  
Jenna: "I'm trying to write a long chapter!! GAH!!!" She pauses for a moment. "Hey...since this is my fic I can steal you all I want!!" She grabs Sesshoumaru and runs away.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "That was weird..."  
  
Shippou: Hey, Inuyatha! How come the thory'th named after you but your never here!?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Because I...hey! Sense when did you get a lisp?"  
  
Shippou: "It makth all uth child actorth theem cuter!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I should've seen that one comin'..."  
  
Kagome: "Hey, Naraku! When are we gonna get this episode filmed?"  
  
Naraku: "It already is!!"  
  
Kagome: "But I haven't been killed in a tragic lawn mower accident yet!!"  
  
Kikyo: "That can be arranged." Her eyes start to shift back and forth.  
  
Naraku: "Fine! We can film some of the script. Okay, scene 246!! Take 8! Action!!"
>
>> Kagome: "Yah!! The lawn mower!! It's attacking me!!" She lets out a series of blood-curling screams as the cardboard lawn mower tries to run over her. Sango pours some ketchup on her, and Inuyasha runs up.  
  
"Kagome!!" he cries. He places her head in his lap as she struggles for breath.  
  
"Inu-ya-sha?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THE !$%# LAWN MOWER KILL ME LIKE THAT!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" She cries with her last breath.  
  
"I love you, Kagome!"  
  
"!$# you, bastard." She says as her eyes close forever."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"
> 
> "Okay, cut! That was great! Excelent use of profane words, Kagome!" Naraku says.  
  
Kagome: "Just doin' my job!" She gets up out of the pool of ketchup. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
Miroku: "Do you need any help?"  
  
Sango slaps him. "Hentai!!"  
  
Miroku: "But she could need help with the soap or something! I was just being nice!" He starts to sob.  
  
Naraku: "Yes!! Behind the scenes footage!! This'll sell for a bunch on e- bay....."

* * *

Wow...That was actually really long for me...a whole 2 pages (in word)!! Huzzah!   
  
_Next time: I still have no clue...ideas welcome_  
  
**Review the damn story or I'll make my imaginary boyfriend Alfonzo throw cheese at you! When you don't have a cheese fort!! Bwahhahahahaha!  
  
**Chee Cheez Chan: Arigatou!! Thanks so much for the advice (and I'm actually not being sarcastic) I did try to make this one longer, but I'm not really good about that  
  
Crazy Reviewer: Uh...Yay?  
  
EVIL1: But it does have a point!! ...Okay, I lied....  
  
Jojoblonde: LOL yup you should be pleased! It's not every day I don't call you something weird in Japanese ....did I just rhyme? ZOUNDS!!!


	5. Kouga and Kiba

_Inuyasha: The Drama_ (There actually IS a musical!!)  
  
_Chapter: Kouga and Kiba_  
  
As always, keep in mind that I've been listening to the same song all day, I can't get the tables to work in HTML, and I have a sick sense of humor

* * *

> Sesshoumaru: "Hey, when can I go back to the set? I still haven't won that beauty contest!"  
  
Jenna: "Meh...YOU SHALL NEVER GO BACK!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Masuo Ueda [One of the Inuyasha producers]: "Hey, we need him for the show."  
  
Jenna ponders for a bit "...Can I buy him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Jenna: "GAH!! FINE!!!" She goes back to her trusty computer desk and plots doom...and writes the rest of this chappie...  
  
Sesshoumaru goes back to the set of _Inuyasha: The Drama_. "Ok, can we have the beauty contest, now?"  
  
Kagome: "Oh, alright..." She looks around "Who wants to be in it?"  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Kiba from Wolf's Rein raise their hands.  
  
Inuyasha: "Hey, when'd YOU get here!?"  
  
Kouga: "Shut up, dog turd!"  
  
Kikyo: "I thought you wanted to judge!" she says to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "But I wanna wear the pretty dress!! WAHHHH!!"  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What? Can't a guy do something to make himself pretty!?"  
  
Miroku: "Hey, Naraku. What's a Kiba?"  
  
Naraku: "Uhh...."  
  
Kiba: "I'm the hot wolf dude from Wolf's Rein!"  
  
Kouga: "You can't be a hot wolf dude!!!!! I am!!"  
  
Kiba: "Squeee!!! Omigosh are you serious!?!?!?!"  
  
Kouga: "Teeheehee!!! Totally!! D'you wanna go get a manicure!?"  
  
Kiba: "That's sounds like soooo much fun!! Totally!"  
  
They link arms [like preps tend to do] and leave.  
  
Naraku: "That was weird..."  
  
Kikyo: "Like you're not!?"  
  
Naraku: "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CONSTANTLY GET MY NAILS DONE AND WALK AROUND WITH MY ARM LINKED WITH ANOTHER MAN!?"  
  
Miroku: "B-but weren't we doing that yesterday??" Tears star to well up in his eyes.  
  
Naraku: "That was s'posed to be our secret!"  
  
Miroku: "But I wanted to announce our love to the world!!!"  
  
Sango: "mhhhmmmnnlllvvwwwttttgggyyyymmnnnn!" She mumbles to Kagome.  
  
Kagome: "She says she in love with a gay man."  
  
Sango gives Kagome a sharp look. "You weren't supposed to announce it!!"  
  
Naraku: "I'm not gay!! It's perfectly normal for guys to get their nails done!! And I never linked my arm with that monk!!"  
  
Miroku: "Yes you did!!"  
  
Sango: "nnnrrrkkkkuuuuthkkkkssiiiiilllllvvvvvvvvvvvhmmmm!!!" Sango mumbles to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: "She says Naraku thinks she loves him."  
  
Sango glares at her. "Damn you!!"  
  
Kikyo: "What? Kagome's my reincarnation!!! We think alike."  
  
Kagome: "No we don't!!!"  
  
Kikyo: "So? I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dogs!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Who d'you suppose she's talking about?" he asks Inuyasha.

* * *

Wow...I haven't written anything in a while.....SUSPENSE!!! Anyway, sorry to the Kiba fans out there...I've been resisting as much as I could to write a Kiba bash, but it didn't really work...  
  
**_Alrighty, I think I'm gonna end this if I don't get more reviews...sry, but if no 1 likes it, then I'm wasting my time posting chapters....so review a bunch and I'll continue.....maybe..._  
**  
goldenmoonlight13: lol but how can you not like cheese!? Arigatou!  
  
Demon-Slayer13: uh...thanks I guess....  
  
Shojowindy: lol thanks! I brought Sessho back for ya! w00t


	6. Oo

_Inuyasha: The Drama_ (I swear I'll stop thinking about the musical)  
  
_Chapter: O.o_  
  
And, yet again, keep in mind that I'm tired, I'm running off Chpcolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice-cream, and I have no idea how a beauty pageant works.

* * *

> Kagome- "Uh, ok lets get this pageant started." She looks around. "Who wants to judge?" Sango, Kagura, Shippou, and Kikyo raise their hands.  
  
Kikyo- "Kagura can't!! She'll vote Sesshoumaru best in everything!"  
  
Kagura- ".... So!? He's AMAZING!!!!" She goes over to Sesshoumaru and hugs him...with her hand placed strategically on the hott demon lord's bum.  
  
Sesshoumaru flinches- "It said in my contract that I wouldn't have to put up with weirdo's like you!!" He runs to his dressing room sobbing.  
  
Kagura- "Come back, you sexy demon!!!" She runs after Sesshoumaru and sits in front of his door singing _Row row row you boat_ in rounds with the other Sesshoumaru-obsessed fruits out there. [Jenna not included] 
>
>> Sesshoumaru sighs as he fixes his eye shadow, and a giant mound of dirty clothes starts to cackle.  
  
"Wahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!! You are MINE!!" a midget jumps out, grabbing Sesshoumaru and dragging him through the tiny air vents.  
  
Sesshoumaru- "I thought they got a restraining order against you!!!"  
  
Jenna- "So? You're mine now!!! I can steal you all I want!! It's my fic!!! Mweheheheee!!!" She runs away, dragging the troubled demon lord after her.
> 
> Kagome- "Erm...Ok, Sango, Kikyo, and I will judge. Shippou, why don't you be the announcer?"  
  
Shippou- "But I wanna j—" He receives a death glare from Naraku. "Uh...Ok...I'll announce!! AND I SHALL BE THE BEST ANNOUNCER OF ALL TIME!!!!"  
  
Kagome- "Ok, all the contestants have an hour to get ready for the first part, and the rest of us will start getting a bunch of really fattening food to eat really slowly in front of you!" Miroku goes to his dressing room to prepare for the talent section   
  
Inuyasha- "Hey, I changed my mind! I wanna be in it!!"  
  
Naraku- "Me, too!"  
  
Shippou- "But Inuyasha's too fat!!!"  
  
Inuyasha smacks him over the head. "I am NOT fat!!!! I'm big-boned!"  
  
Kagome- "Ok, you guys can go get ready. Miroku's the only contestant here, and we do need more."  
  
Inuyasha and Naraku run off to their own dressing rooms to prepare...stuff...Suddenly, Kouga and Kiba walk in, wearing brand-new clothes for the pageant.  
  
Sango- "Oooo, Kiba! I LOVE those pants!! They're so cute!!"  
  
Kiba- "I know!! Can you believe they were only $85!? That's sooo cheap!!!"  
  
Shippou- "Isn't that kinda expensive for old, butt hugging jeans?"  
  
Kiba- "You don't know anything!! It would've taken weeks to get regular pants this old looking, and I haven't the time to search the thrift stores!! Weirdo's hang out there!!!"  
  
Kouga- "No one's even mentioned my new mini!!!" He pouts.  
  
Kagome- "Uh, it's very nice, Kouga!!"  
  
Kouga- "You don't mean it!!" Tears well up in his eyes.  
  
Kagome- "But I do mean it!! Fur's just not my thing...."  
  
Kouga- "I know!! Isn't it cuuuuuute!?!??!?"  
  
Kagome- "Yeah....."

* * *

Heh...sorry. Something about me jumping out of a pile of Sesshoumaru's dirty laundry amuses me... not like I'd ever do that or anything ¬ ¬..........Yeah, more Kiba bashing, sorry!!

Yeah I know I said I'd stop writing if I didn't get more reviews, but I had an idea....and hey, those two reviews are great   
  
**REVIEW OR I SHALL TROW FORK BALLS AT YOU AND I WILL MAKE MEAN REMARKS ABOUT YOUR BOOTY!!! PIRATE booty...Not ur ass...**  
  
Oy, I was looking back on my reviews and I forgot to thank Daethena: the lost grim reaper....I don't remember that person....CURSE YOU SPONGEBOB!!! CUUUUURRRSEEE YOOOOUUU!!!!! Anyway, thanks [insert cheesy grin]  
  
Happy Pill Gurl: lol those crazy preppies should go hump a llama...wait no, that wouldn't be fair to the llama. Not to mention that it'd be disturbing....  
  
Jojoblonde- that crazy email CURS- oy...soooo tired...I shall STOP CURSING THINGS AS OF NOW. Lol thanks bunches, Jo!


	7. Bye bye, fluffy

_Inuyasha: The Drama_ (Will you take me to the musical?)  
  
_Chapter: bye-bye, fluffy_  
  
Remember that I'm really bored, my writing esteem dropped a few points, and I've been searching e-bay for a few cds... and lighters...all day

* * *

> Sango: "Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagura: "How should I know?" Her eyes start to shift.  
  
Kagome: "It doesn't matter. Now the other guys have a better chance at winning."  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru drops out of the air vent above them. "Ouch!!" He looks up at something in the vent. "Damn you, midget!! DAMN YOU!!!" Jenna drops out of the vent and lands on her favorite demon's fluffy.  
  
Sesshoumaru gets up, gracefully brushing dust off his clothes. He looks around. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
Kagome: "They're all getting ready for the beauty pageant. You still have a few minutes, if you still want to be in it."  
  
Sesshoumaru thinks for a few moments. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be filming a soap opera?"  
  
Kikyo: "Oh yeah....I was wonder why we were all crowded in a studio..."  
  
Jenna: "Oh yeah.... I really should start remembering things..." She runs (or walks really semi-fast) to her computer, still carrying Sesshoumaru's Fluffy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "HEY!!! I NEED THAT!!!"  
  
Kagome: "Ok, Sesshoumaru can direct, since he's not doing anything."  
  
Sesshoumaru runs to his dressing room, and emerges a few minutes later wearing the stereotypical director's outfit. He grabs the camera and so begins Sesshoumaru's directorial debut. "Okay, Kagome and Kikyo start in scene 74. Kagome, your motivation is that you're really pissed, and Kikyo, you want to kill Kagome. ACTION!"  
  
Kagome: "You BITCH!!! How DARE you try to kill me with that lawn  
mower!!!"  
  
Kikyo: "It's your fault for not dying properly!!!" She lowers her  
voice to a whisper. "Stick with me, kid, and I'll teach you everything  
you need to know."  
  
Kagome: "Well, I always have wanted to play the bagpipes..."  
  
Kikyo: "I have a friend of a friend's second cousin, twice removed who  
can teach you."  
  
Kagome: "Oh, Kikyo!! You're really not the heartless bitch I thought  
you where!"  
  
Kikyo: "It's a common misconception about us dead people, don't worry  
about it! And, d'you wanna know the truth? It was that sleazebag,  
Miroku, who hired me to kill you."  
  
Kagome: "Why? What did I do to Miroku?" Depressing music starts to  
play, as a single tear trickles down Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kikyo: "He said something about you not letting him have you're llama...  
I wasn't exactly sure what he meant..."  
  
Kagome: "All I did was tell him that the llama thought he was ugly!  
Why me!? I never do anything mean to anybody!" She starts to sob, and  
Sesshoumaru turns off the camera.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Cut! That was excellent!" He looks over at Shippou, who was in a corner listening to his stereo, moping. "That music you played worded BEAUTIFULLY with the scene! Thanks, Shippou!"  
  
Sango: "You're acting nicer than usual...what's wrong?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiles happily, though most would mistake it with the smile of a madman. "I haven't been mauled, stolen, attacked, or pinched in perverted places in almost 2 hours!!"  
  
Kagura: "I can fix that!" She smiles at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Uh...no, I'm fine..." He hides behind Kikyo.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha walks in, wearing sparkly red pants, a black gypsy blouse, and black sandals. Behind him is Miroku in a purple sundress and matching flip-flops.  
  
The girls just stare, too scared to comment.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Inuyasha, that's an excellent choice of outfit! It's cute, and it's so slenderizing!" He smiles at his baby brother. "Father would be proud."  
  
Inuyasha: "Thanks! Hey, wait...are you saying I'm fat or somethin'!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "No. You're huge." Inuyasha: "I AM NOT FAT!!!! GYAH!!!!" He runs back to his dressing room.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What's his problem?"

* * *

Oy, sorry for making Inu and Miroku...dress...like that.... It amused me though :} wow...that's a screwed up smiley...stupid FF took away the up arrows...that irks me....anyway, I hope you like this, and that it's long enough! I really do try to make the chappies longer, but I'm cursed with a short attention span.  
  
**REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED TO MAKE THE VIOLIN LADY IN SPIDERMAN TO SING ANNOYING SONGS AT YOU!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!**  
  
MeNtAlWiThAtOuChOfReTaRdEdNeSs: I don't know if I should be happy or scared...lol jkjkjk! Sorry bout ur minions runnin away. That's never happened to me...anyway, thanks so much for reviewing! Heh ur review amused me...  
  
Jojoblonde: NO DON'T GIVE SESSHY A SEX CHANGE!!! That'd be really bad, and not just for us Sesshoumaru-obsessed fruitcups. Especially since we all connect through this tiny little brainwave that can match the minds of all of us, even the incredible stupid...and we plot against the Sessho haters...AND THEN THEY'RE NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN!!! Heh sry...I'm kinda hyper...


	8. the REAL chapter 8

_Inuyasha: The Drama_ (Or according to the cave-man pirate, "Hey you! Get over here and plunder my booty!)

_Chapter:_ #%$%

And, as always, keep in mind I haven't written Inuyasha fics in almost a month, I still hate the color yellow, and I WILL ONE DAY TAKE OVER YOUR PLANET, HUMAN STINK BEAST!! You didn't hear that last part...

* * *

Naraku: "What the hell? Sesshoumaru why are you wearing my outfit!?" Sesshoumaru looks over to an absolutely furious Naraku, who is wearing a lime green bathrobe and froggy slippers.

Sesshoumaru: "But look! It fits me wonderfully!" He twirls around in Naraku's magenta corset dress.

Kagura walks over to him. "I like the sleeves..." She starts poking the poofy sleeves.

Inuyasha: "Hey, you stole that from Napoleon Dynamite!"

Jenna: "But it's funny! LAUGH, EARTH MONKEY! LAUGH!" She starts throwing rice balls at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Ack! THE BALLISH RICE OF DOOM! MOMMY!!" He runs around in circles, tripping himself over Miroku who had been lying on the floor in the feedle position, muttering about naked hackers and Spongebob porn.

Sango: "Um, Miroku? Why are you wearing Kagome's sailor fuku?"

Kagome: "I was wondering where it was. Stop drooling over Sango! I have to wear that, ya know!"

Miroku: "What are you doing in my happy place?" He looks around to see everyone else staring at him and Kagura filming Sesshoumaru's lower half.

Shippou: "Hey! I wanna do my death scene!" He looks over at Jenna. "I've been wanting to do my !!$% death scene since the #%#$ beginning!!"

Kagome gasps. "Shippou! Where did you learn that!?"

Shippou: "You mean those symbols stand for things? Like what? Is it bad?"

Kagome: "Uh..."

Shippou: "Oooo let me guess! Poo. Poop. Booger. Fart. Burp. Butt—"

Kagome: "Nevermind..."

* * *

Sorry bout it being so short. It looked like a good place to stop for now, though.

_**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE YOU DRESS UP AS A DONUT AND SICK VASH THE STAMPEDE ON YOU! BWAHAHAHAA**_

Dogearredangel13: gracious! Sorry bout getting you in trouble tho n.n;;

Kag of the sengoku forest: ahh, one can never be without virtual inspiration. Domo arigatou, Mr. Roboto! Or w/e your name is...n.n;;

Jojoblonde: thanks for the ideas! They might serve a bigger use than making me giggle in the future...hehehe? Wow, I didn't know my stories where that good... thanks? :P haha it's thbbbthing at you! --;; uhh...sane...

im1smartblonde: yeah, ,I'll do whatever I want! Gosh! Hehe your review amused me... I mean I was terrified for my life and what's left of my sanity...

_Thanks so much to you guys who've reviewed! It means so much to me when my fics are liked [insert cheesy grin]_


End file.
